User blog:FutureKnightX/RP Tournament Announcement
(I am making this a blog post as I feel that this is a major turning point in the RP and all should know about it. If you want to do one of these for yourself do check in with me and Gallatin beforehand, okay? We don't want to clog this wiki's blogs section after all) Avenir, Kite, and Noah step out of the limo at the registration office. Avenir said: "Hold on, I need to do a bit of prep before I register and once again, please don't be TOO shocked by what I am about to do. In fact, it is an honor, as very few know this about me. Alright, see you on the other side!" It was then that he entered the bathroom of the office with what appeared to be a bag of supplies. After ten minutes, Avenir came out and suddenly the whole office was abuzz. Everyone could now clearly see that he was Michael Avenir, the idol! He then walked up to the line to register for the tournament and asked each person in line if he could in front, presenting a new flower to each person. Needless to say, he's now in front if the line. He grabs the registration form the "young señorita" behind the counter gives him and fills it out perfectly. Afterwards he hands her the form and asks if he can make an announcement over the loud speaker. He then grabs the mic, makes sure people are recording with their phones, and says: "Hey everyone! I have just registered for the grand Buddyfight Tournament to be held here in the fine city of Fantasia! I find this city so great that I will be holding a series of concerts at the local stadium from now until the tournament finals! Anyone who registers for this tournament gets an upgrade on any concert tickets they get to backstage passes, so that they can meet me in person, face to face! You may come backstage to do whatever! Give me something, talk, or even ask for a favor! And I may just have the power to grant that favor, since, after all, I am quite rich and famous! Hahahaha! I do hope to see you all backstage!" He then gets down and heads back towards Kite and Noah who were just watching this, silent. Avenir hands them three backstage passes and says: "I especially want you guys to come backstage as I feel we have more to talk about. Kite, I gave you two, because I want Kaito to come along too. And one more piece of advice before I go: If you want something, just take it! Do not hesitate! That is what I did here and it is what I hope you guys do when it needs to be done, which I predict will be at some point in you guys' near future." Avenir then tells the limo driver to take those kids to their houses and goes off in a different limo. (Okay guys, what this event signifies is two things: 1) An influx of NPCs registering in the tournament who desire to see my character, thus boosting my follower count and 2) if you guys wanna interact with my character, just knock on my character's dressing room backstage at one of his concerts. In other words, you guys will have to initiate it on my message wall. Hope you guys enjoyed this turn of events!) Category:Blog posts